


autumn and summer

by jeanmilburns_jeans



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Bisexual Dana Scully, F/F, Love, Poetry, Sapphic, Seasons, bisexual stella gibson, completion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanmilburns_jeans/pseuds/jeanmilburns_jeans
Summary: she is the autumn. she is the summer.
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Kudos: 2





	autumn and summer

She is the autumn. Crisp and bright.  
She is the changing of the leaves,  
Always giving you a new perspective.  
She is the crunch of the fallen leaves,  
Always a temptation, a small delight.  
She is the autumn. Full of fresh opportunities.

But she is also the summer. Hot and endless.  
She is the sticky, humid air before a night storm,  
Always reminding you of heated kisses under the covers.  
She is the hot glowing yellow-orange sun,  
Always reminding you of sandcastles and smiles.  
She is also the summer. Radiating youthfulness and fun.

Yes she is both autumn and summer.  
You cannot have one without the other.  
She lets you see her autumn and summer, while  
You try to cover up your winter and spring.  
You see her in a way that many rarely see.  
They see her as serious.  
You see her as fun-loving.  
They see her at her most boring.  
You see her at her most spontaneous.

Yes, she is both autumn and summer.  
You cannot have one without the other.  
Much like the seasons,  
You and her balance each other.  
You give life and hope to one another.  
She is autumn and summer to your winter and spring.

She completes you. Your autumn and summer.  
And you complete her, in every single dream.

**Author's Note:**

> the seasons are complete <3


End file.
